Because I care
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: You can't keep a good writer down. I know I said I won't be writing anymore GW, but I saw today's episode (Signs of the final battle) where Hilde gets that data on Libra and Duo saves her. Well, it gave me an idea and this is what happens right after. T


****

Because I care

Hilde laid in the hospital bed in the small hospital on Peace Million. The Nurse was checking her vital signs and pulse: All normal. She had just risked her life to deliver data to the gundam pilots, although some may have thought was crazy and would never do it, but Hilde, knowing the consequences, was glad to do it. She saw what Milardo Peacecraft tried to do, firing at the Earth, trying to destroy it. She didn't' want it to happen again, so she did what she could.

Hilde blinked and sighed, fighting to stay awake. She wasn't about to sleep yet. She had enough sleep already. 

Quatre came in, holding a tray of tea. "Tea always makes me feel better."

"Why thank you, Quatre," she said with a smile.

The nurse turned from the machines and looked at Quatre, "she needs her rest."

"No, I'm fine." Hilde told the nurse, "I don't mind."

"You're in bad shape, honey," the nurse mumbled.

"I said I'm fine!!" Hilde shouted. 

"I won't take long," Quatre said, setting the tray down.

The nurse looked at her shoes, "okay, you can visit, but you get some rest soon." The nurse set down a clipboard and left.

"Hilde," Quatre said, handing her a cup of tea, "what you did was very brave. I just wanted to thank you."

"I bet Duo doesn't want to think so," she looked at the tea and stirred it. "I knew he was going to be mad at me."

"With good reason," Quatre said, "going into Libra was pretty dangerous and risky." He pulled a chair to her bedside and sat in it.

"I survived, didn't I? I knew I was going to make it."

"Weren't you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything." She looked at her tea and took a sip. She tasted peppermint. It soothed her and she finished the rest.

"Well, I only wanted to thank you and let you know that we won't let the data you brought be put to waste." He stood up.

"Here, I'm finished," she handed her cup and he put it back on the tray, "Oh and can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to talk to Duo," she told him, sounding like an order, more than a request.

"You really need your rest, Hilde," Quatre said. "Maybe later after you've had some rest."

"No, I want to talk to Duo!" she forced herself up and felt dizzy. She laid back down, "the Earth is in danger, outer space is in chaos, how can I sleep?" her ordering turned to pleading, "Quatre, please? I can't rest until this thing is all over."

"I understand," he picked up the tray, "I hoped that tea made you feel better."

"It did, thanks."

"I'll go get Duo."

"Thanks again."

They smiled at each other for a few minutes and Quatre left to get Duo. He was sitting at a cafeteria table, holding a soda, not able to drink. He was remembering when he was a child. He came back to the Maxwell Church and found it in ruins, the priest was killed and Sister Helen died in front of him. If only he gotten to a doctor in time, she would've made it. The same thing almost happened to Hilde, thank God he made it to her in time. Two seconds more and she would've been gone. Two seconds and his mission would be meaningless. Two seconds and he'd lose another friend. Two seconds, two seconds, two seconds.

"Duo," Quatre put the tray down.

"How's Hilde?" Duo asked, looking at the plastic lid.

"She's fine, I think the tea helped."

"Good." He pulled the straw up and down. "Now she'll learn to live the fighting to us."

"She wants to see you."

Duo stood up and turned to Quatre, "she wants to see me? Why?"

Quatre shrugged, "I don't know, she just asked me to get you."

"Maybe later," Duo mumbled and looked out the window, "I think we should go and put an end to all this right now."

"Duo, she wants to see you now!" Quatre put his hand on his shoulder, "we don't need to go to Libra right now, not without a plan!"

"I already did talked to Hilde,"

"I know you're mad at her, but she wants to see you."

"What is there left to say?" Duo demanded, "she told me all I needed to know, Relena Peacecraft is on Libra and she wants us to use this data she brought us. What else is there for her to say?"

"Maybe she couldn't' say it before, come on Duo, at least check in on her."

"You already told me she's doing fine."

Quatre crossed his arms, "you know what I mean. She just wants you to be there with her. Maybe she's scared and she'll only talk to you, I don't know! I just know that this isn't the time for us to fight, just go to her."

Reluctantly, Duo began walking to her room. He stopped before entering, took a breath and opened the door. 

Hilde was still awake, expecting him. "I thought you wouldn't come. Are you still mad at me?"

Duo nodded, "I almost didn't. Quatre almost had to twist my arm."

"I'm not sorry," she stated proudly, "so don't expect me to apologize. I'm glad I did it."

"You're crazy, Hilde!" Duo shouted. "What were you thinking? You couldn't been killed!"

Through her tiredness, she found strength, sat up and gritted her teeth, "Oh yeah?? Well at least I don't call myself the God of Death!!!"

Duo chuckled, "I guess I'm a bit crazy too." He reached his hand at the back of his head and grinned. He closed his eyes and looked away. He met Hilde's eyes again and his face became concerned. "But Hilde, what made you go out there? You knew it was dangerous, you knew I'd get mad, so why'd you go and do it?"

"I wanted to help," she felt dizzy again and put her hand to her face. Duo rushed to her and steadied her by putting his arm around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I had to fight my own way. I couldn't let the Earth be blown apart, I've never been there." (or has she? Was she on the colonies all the time?? Oh, who cares, in this fic, she's been on the colonies her whole life!). 

"But still," Duo muttered, "you could've left the fighting to us. Or you could've asked of us to do it. Heero would've done it, no questions asked!!"

"It wouldn't be enough," she mumbled. Tears filled her eyes and they started to spill over her cheeks. So Duo wouldn't see her cry, she turned on her side, hiding her face in her pillow. "That's what I was talking to Relena about. Helping you guys, wanting to feel strong. I know I won't ever be as strong as you, but I had to do something. Relena's doing her own thing right now. We both want this to end."

Duo sat in silence and slowly reached his hand to her head. He pulled it back when it barely touched her hair and then he put it back and kindly stroked the short strands of her hair. "Wow, gee, I'm sorry, Hilde, I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"I'd fight with you if I could," she sniffed.

"I know, but you're in terrible shape and your Taurus is in even worse shape!" he laughed, then immediately stopped when he saw that she wasn't laughing with him. "What's the matter? You always laugh at my jokes."

"I'm scared Duo," she said, "I never been on the Earth before and what if I never get a chance?"

Duo turned her around and pulled her up, "don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

"You mean it?"

He nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and leaned forward into his chest. "Thanks, Duo," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hilde, have you seen what the moon is like in the colonies?"

She nodded, "yeah, it looks like it's going to crush everything. It's just too close."

"I know," he agreed, "but I've seen the way it looks from Earth and it's so beautiful. I promise you, Hilde, that we'll take care of everything. And we'll see the moon from the Earth. Everything is going to be all right." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I swear it or I'm not the God of Death!"

Hilde laughed.

Duo pulled her back, "ah-ha! Made you laugh!"

She smiled and covered her mouth, "I knew I could count on you."

Duo held her hand, "You always can count on a Gundam Pilot. I'm so glad I made it to you in time."

"I knew you were coming for me," she breathed. "I wasn't about to go down yet."

"You realy are crazy Hilde," he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "but you've got guts, I'll give you that!" He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her chapped lips. 

She reached her hand to the back of his head and ran her hand down his thick brown braid. "Ohh, Duo."

"You've got guts," he said when he pulled back, "and I like that!"

"Don't forget your promise," she told him.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Hey, would I lie to you?"

She shook her head, "'course not."

"You'll see the moon from the Earth," he promised, "we'll see it, _together._"

"I can't wait." She sat up. "really, I can't."

"Me neither," he agreed. He leaned over her and pushed her down. He pulled the blanket over her, making her comfortable as possible, "now you get some rest."

"But Duo, I--"

"Nah-ah-ah, rest!!" he pointed his finger at her, "get some rest, Hilde. I'll be back for you, okay? But I want you to be bright-eyed and ready to go when I get back!"

She smiled, "okay I will"

"Good." He bent down to kiss her forehead, "sweet dreams, Hilde." He began to walk for the door.

"Duo, wait."

"Yes?" he turned around. "What is it, Hilde?"

"Duo-I-lo-" she couldn't say it, to him now, not here. She quickly thought of something more appropriate to say. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"You're welcome, Hilde. You would've done the same for me. I only did it because I….care…about…you…" He had something more to say, but couldn't say it either. Maybe another time, yes, another time. When they see how the moon looks from earth, he'll tell her how he feels. Duo stayed there for a while and smiled at her and she smiled back, until she was too tired to smile anymore and she drifted off into dreamland. He turned of the light, "because I care," he said, walking out, "and I love you." He said in a whisper.

As Hilde finally fell asleep, she dreamed her and Duo on Earth, looking at the moon and wondered if it will be as blissful in her dream. But she knew that she could only dream what the Earth is like.


End file.
